


A Weasley Wedding

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Draco was annoyed at Theo for insisting that he attend the wedding. Or was he?





	A Weasley Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitetiger91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/gifts).



It was obvious to Draco's eye that this was a Nott wedding, though he wasn't quite sure about the Weasley side of it all. In all fairness, however, he had been to a very few Weasley weddings, but Theo had absolutely insisted on his attendance to this particular one, and secretly, Draco was glad about it.

He looked around athe beautifully decorated pavillion, the hordes of guests, and the well-stocked bar, that, on any other day would have been his preferred spot to be at. Today, however, he was looking for something, or rather, someone, else. A shock of fiery red hair caught his eye as he realised that the aforementioned someone was on the other side of the garden, congratulating her brother and his new husband. Much as he disliked the thought of even looking over there, he decided to make an exception and head over there.

"I think it's beautiful!" Ginny was gushing over the ring her brother was wearing.

"It's bloody brilliant!" Charlie replied, blushing slightly as he turned to Theo. Unable to stand any more of the saccharine sweetness, especially after sitting through the wedding, Draco cut in.

"What are you, a Weasley now?" he asked Theo. Ginny gave him an indignant look about his remark even as he tried to keep his eyes away from her.

Nott smirked, suddenly pulling Charlie by his collar to kiss him passionately. When they broke apart, Charlie had gone tomato red.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Theo asked playfully.

Draco gave him a look before replying with an eye roll.

Theo grinned at his friend, and led Charlie away, as quickly as he could, leaving Draco alone with Ginny.

"That git," Draco muttered, silently resolving to pay him back. His train of thought was broken by the music that suddenly started up. He looked up at the pavilion to find that Theo was somehow already there, and had probably been the one to tell the musicians to begin.

Sighing, he turned to the redhead standing beside him, apparently lost in thought. He took a deep breath.

"Care to dance?"

She frowned in disbelief at him for a few moments. Then, she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For Tiggs (whitetiger91 on ff.net)! I tried to write fluff, so hopefully it worked, haha. Hope you liked it!


End file.
